


Natsu's Secret Talents/secret life

by Yaoi_AnimeLover5600



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-06-09 20:37:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15275721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi_AnimeLover5600/pseuds/Yaoi_AnimeLover5600
Summary: A collection of drabbles about Natsu and his secret talents and hidden abilities.





	1. The piano

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collection of drabbles about Natsu. I originally posted these on my Wattpad under the same pen name. Any of my stories follow the same timeline unless it states otherwise. This comes after my story "Alone."

 

     It was a cool spring day in Magnolia. The flowers were starting to bloom and the birds were singing. Fiore's number one guild was getting ready for spring cleaning as they did every few years. Boxes were set out in front ready to be filled with random things that had been left by past guild members and old knick-knacks. 

"Ugggghh, It's too early to be cleaning." A certain dragon slayer whined while picking up a box of old spell boxes that were to torn to be useful anymore. 

"Stop your whining and get to work." The master snapped back. 

"Fine, but can I at least burn these I'm bored," Natsu said while still whining. 

"No, there is still magical residue left on those spell books if you burn them they could explode and only Mavis knows what kind of effects would occur. "

"Just get back to work Natsu and help me carry these boxes," Gray said whiles carrying a box of old clothes, in which most were his. 

"Fine whatever."

 A few hours passed and the guild had finally finished cleaning the first floor. 

"Yes, finally we're done!" Exclaimed Natsu. 

"Oh no we're not we still have to clean out the basement," Mira said cheerfully clearly enjoying her self. 

"UGGGHHHH," Natsu yelled. 

"Hmpf, you don't like cleaning do you?" Erza said as she walked up behind him. 

"No, No I don't it makes me anxious," Natsu said back. 

"Why?" Erza asked back

. Just then the master lifted up the trap door to the basement. "Alright, fools get down there and help me clean." He yelled at the guild. 

The sad sound of boredom could be heard from all around. They walked down the old steps. The whole room was filled with boxes of random things and old rewards from jobs that had now where else to go. 

In the corner of his eye, Natsu could see something black and shiny. He walked over and started putting stray objects into piles of relevance. He opened up boxes and did the same. Gray was on the other side of the room with Juvia close by watching her sweet gray lift heavy boxes. Lisanna noticed what Natsu was doing and walked over. 

"Natsu, you're making a mess dumping all that stuff on the floor."

 "No, I'm not I'm organizing things by category and size."

 "Why? Everyone else is just putting things in boxes and wherever else they fit," Lisanna questioned him. 

"Because it makes me anxious to have things spread about without a clear reason. 

"Ohh okay." Lisanna walked away and Natsu got back work.

 When Natsu finished sorting things he neatly put the piles into boxes and packed them up. He repeated this until everything was pretty much put away. When he finally reaches the end of the pile of stuff and old boxes he was able to see what the black shiny thing was; he could clearly see it was the side of a piano. He moved the rest of the boxes away and sure enough it was a piano. The piano was old but in great condition. It was a black grand piano. Eventually, people noticed the piano.

 "I didn't know we had a piano," Gray said as he walked over to Natsu.

"Neither did I." He replied. 

The master walked down to see what the commotion was about. 

"Pianos aren't manly enough for me so if we ever had one when we were he I didn't notice," Elfman said while standing next to his sisters. Natsu shot him a deathly glare, but only Elfman seemed to notice. 

It was upstairs at one point when I was younger so you wouldn't have ever seen it." The Master said. 

"Should we sell it and keep it?" Mira questioned.

"KEEP!" Natsu yelled in an excited tone. 

"Okay, I guess we're keeping it." Mira giggled a little at how excited the small dragon slayer was (I picture Natsu a little shorter than Lucy's height and Lucy as Natsu's real height)

 "Why do you wanna keep it so bad, can you even play the piano," Gray questioned. 

"I love pianos and yes I can play the piano," Natsu said proudly. 

"Show us," Erza said hoping to hear a sweet melody. 

"No, I-I'd rather not."

 "Aww come on please Natsu, you were so excited before so why not play now," Lucy said. 

"But I'm not really any good."

 "If you're not any good then why did you point it out in the first place?" Gray smirked back at Natsu.

 "Well because you asked if I could play so I answered."

 "It's okay Natsu we'll like whatever you can play," Erza said kindly. "Yeah I'm sure Natsu~san is great at playing," Wendy said cheerfully.

 "Just play the damn thing already," Gajeel said from the corner of the room clearly jealous of the fact that they're more willing to listen Natsu play rather than him. 

"Pleeeaaaseee." Lisanna pleaded at Natsu.

"Alright fine, just promise not to laugh if it's not any good."

"We won't," Mira said politely. 

"I might." Gray retorted. Mira and Erza frowned at this notion.

Natsu pulled out the bench and sat down. He made sure his long tunic was behind the bench. He sat there for a minute, everyone's eyes were peeled ready to see and hear what he would play. "I don't know what to play," Natsu said bluntly. 

"Play anything," Lucy said to Natsu. 

 

"Umm okay." He got ready to play, and then the soft sound of the piano rang throughout the whole room. It was Beethoven's, Fur Elise. Everyone knows that song, but then it was different. The whole song had changed, yet it was still the same song. It was more upbeat and loud. His hands were moving faster than any of his guildmates had seen. Everyone's eyes widened as to say " _not very good?!_."

 Gray stood there behind Natsu watching as he hit every key. He had always been fond of music, his mother would play the piano for him sometimes. Never like this though had Gray seen such power with such grace. The song that had been written centuries before had now become his song. It was no longer Beethoven's Fur Elise, but Natsu's own heart and soul.

 When he finished the room filled with applause. Natsu looked exhausted after playing the marvelous piece. He turned to see all of his friends applauding his work. He had spent months writing the new version. He thought he hadn't even finished it yet, but now he felt it was complete.

 "Natsu that was amazing," Lucy said in excitement. Lucy, being raised by rich parents, had been taught how to play, but even she was incapable of pulling off that song in its new form. 

"Agreed that was fantastic," Erza said in agreement. 

"I can't believe you thought that you weren't very good," Lisanna said in disbelief. 

"I wasn't referring to my actual ability, but that fact that I know I could always do better. Every time I play a song I've written I notice little things that I could have done to make it better. Besides whether or not I'm any good is always going to be up for debate, one person may think that I'm great yet another sees me as nothing more than an amateur," Natsu said this all with a straight face.

 "That's a very mature, yet stupid way to think ya know," Gray said to Natsu. 

"Your ability to learn how to play better just proves that you can improve and not stagnate." Gray starred at Natsu who seemed to be in awe of what he had just said.

 Natsu had rarely ever played for anyone, so he had never gotten a response like that. "Thanks, Gray that was really nice of you." He started to blush. Juvia, on the other hand, had now discovered that she may have a new love rival. 

"You can keep the piano if you want." The master said. 

"Ohh umm thanks, but I already have a piano at home, so why don't we just leave he for people to play. 

"Alright, I guess we can do that." 

They cleared the staircase and carefully lifted the piano up to the top floor. They set it down over by the bar in the corner. Everyone was excited to hear about the future sounds of Natsu. Natsu was curious to see if there was any old music in the bench storage, only to find something unexpected.

**Tune into the next chapter to see what was inside the bench and for more secret talents. I hope you enjoyed my story there will be more to come. Comment what you think some of the upcoming chapters should be about.**


	2. The Violin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter of the story dedicated to Natsu's abilities.

 

Natsu was curious to see what was inside the bench, he figured it was going to just be music sheets but no, there were no music sheets. There was something that he certainly didn't expect; a violin. He grabbed that violin case from the small enclosure inside the bench. It seemed to be in pretty good condition. 

"Yo Gramps, did anyone in the guild own a violin?" Natsu questioned the old man who was sitting on the counter flirting with Mira, again, Cana was not pleased because of this.

 "Uh maybe, where'd ya get a violin from?" Makarov replied now looking at the small dragon slayer. 

"It was inside the bench." He motioned towards the small black bench. 

"I don't remember, possibly. I would guess they forgot it like the piano."

 Natsu held it up to his shoulder and played a few notes. The sounds weren't very melodic and it seemed out of tune. "Oh man, that's out of tune." He twisted the knobs ever so slightly and placed his fingers on the strings. Raising his bow he struck his first note.

 

It was a fast-paced but sad in a way. It was depressing to listen to, but you wanted more. His hands flailed around in almost every direction. His movements certainly matched up with the song. People were in awe of his skills. Not only could he play the piano, but the violin as well. He seemed almost like a professional. How could they have not known about his ability? The song raged towards the end with music filling the whole room. It was fast paced and hard to keep up with. It put butterflies in their stomachs, they were worried if he could do it. Of course he could he's Natsu, apparently the best pianist and violinist they ever heard. 

Music was a big thing in Magnolia, due to the vast number of concert halls in the area. People from all around the country would come to hear people play. But this was better than anything that they had encountered. When the song ended Natsu was sweating, but who wouldn't be. He smiled that with a childish look on his face, like a kid in a candy shop. For a minute no one said anything. Then out of the corner of the room Mavis, the guild's first master, began to clap. She had been sitting on the rafters for the whole performance. It didn't take long for the clapping to get louder, and people were whistling. Natsu's whole face went bright red. He had never performed in front of other people until today, so he must have been feeling pretty audacious to even pick up the violin. His smile grew wider. 

"Natsu that was amazing, you need to play for us more often." Mira gazed up at Natsu with a smile.

 "Yeah! Like all the time" Lucy interjected. 

"Haha, I'm glad you liked it. I've been practicing it for a while." Natsu returned sheepishly. 

"So you didn't write it?" Lucy asked confused. 

\"Hahaha, no it was written by Camile Saint-Saens. It's called Danse Macabre, or in English Dance of Death."

 "Oh, that sounds lovely," Cana said sarcastically. 

"Cana be nice." Mira scolded the young drunk brunette.

 "Anyways it's about that death is what unites us all," Natsu said without a change in expression. 

"Natsu, don't you think you're a little young to playing such a song." Erza with a parental voice. 

"No Mom, I'm 19 and besides It's true," Natsu said back to the redheaded teen.

 "Well Son, I think you should be living your life not thinking about death." Erza retorted.

 "All right all right girls you're all ugly so shut up," Gray whined. This made all three of them bash him on the head.

 Cana sat on her barrel to drunk and too busy to hear what he said. 

"How dare you call me ugly Gray, and here I thought we were starting to get along." The pink haired dragon said back in a sissy voice. 

"I was being sarcastic flame brain, and why do you care." 

"Oh Gray he's just being Natsu leave him alone," Lucy said. 

"Yeah Gray, leave me alone." Natsu retorted. He stuck out his tongue at the raven-haired Elsa. Gray returned a scowling look.

 Natsu hopped down from the raised platform and into Mira's arms. She caught him princess style. Natsu and Mira treated it as an everyday occurrence while others thought otherwise. She set Natsu on his feet and began to clean up the bar. 

"So, Flame Brain. Why didn't you tell us you could also play the violin?" Gray questioned the young dragon. 

"I forgot," Natsu said in a childish voice. He then went off to talk to Happy. Who was currently flirting with Carla?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't read my other story I've changed Natsu's height so that he's shorter than lucy by a few inches any lucy would be Natsu's real height in the show and manga.


	3. He's Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guild finds out about Natsu' long medical history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, in this chapter I'm going to change up the writing style a little to make it easier. If you guys want me to go back to want I was doing before, let me know in the comments. This chapter is going to be about Natsu and his mental illnesses. I wanted to make Natsu very different from what we see in Fairy Tail. The story will be talking about anxiety and depression. I'm sorry if you guys have this kind of stuff. Stay strong and never let it get to you. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. Also one of the diseases I've given Natsu Pararibulitis, a fictional disease in Dirk Gently. I've always felt that Natsu need something more, something we never see. I gave him Asperger's since it fits the description, that I've given him; aggression, impulsive behavior, anxiety, nightmares, limited interest in a number of things.

It's I a normal day in the guild, people are brawling, drinking, eating, laughing, etc. Today is a good day, I feel fine and I haven't had an episode since Tuesday and it's currently Friday. Although not having an attack makes even more anxious because I know one will be coming soon. Oh, hi, I'm Natsu Dragneel, a wizard at Fairy Tail. I've been struggling with Pararibulitis, Tonic-Clonic seizures, depression, and anxiety my whole life. Now you may ask what does that all mean. Well, for starters Pararibulitis is a nervous system disease that affects my brain causing me to have hallucinations. These hallucinations aren't like what you see in movies with weird bugs and rainbows and shit. These seem so real, and they actually cause my brain to think that they are really happening. Most hallucinations you see something that's not there, but with these, your body starts to react like it would under those circumstances. Like I may have and an episode where I'm drowning, obviously I'm not really drowning it just feels that way. When you drown, you can't breathe and you feel like you're sinking. Same with these hallucinations but like 5x worse. Tonic-Clonic seizures are when your whole body is affected by rhythmic and sometimes violent shaking movements, often with loss of consciousness. Sounds great right. So yea, I also have BPD (Bipolar Disorder) and severe panic attacks. Of course, no one knows this but me, Happy and Porlyusica. She supplies me with the medicine that I need, as well as my psychologist. Anywho, I walk to the bar and sit down.

Mira- "Good Morning Natsu, what would you like?"

Hmm, what do I want maybe some pancakes, oh no I want waffles.

Natsu- "Waffles please."I say with a smile, a genuine smile. I haven't had one of those in a while.

Mira- "Alrighty, how about some fruit to go with?"

Natsu- "Ooh yes please."

Gray- "Morning Flame Brain, you look happy today. What's up."

Natsu- "Mira's making me waffles."

Gray- "What a stupid smile."

Natsu- "Hey my smile is awesome, right Mira."

Mira- "Indeed It's so sweet and innocent."

Gray- "More like stupid and demonic."

Natsu- "Demonic?! How the hell is my smile demonic?!"

Gray- "You. Have. Fangs!"

Natsu- "Well yeah I am a dragon, duh."

Gray- "Whatever, it's still stupid, and annoying, and cu..."

Erza walks up behind him, and I try to hold back my fear. She really can be scary sometimes, but I love her. In the sense that she is my mother and I am her adorable and never bad child. Okay maybe not that last part, but still adorable.

Erza- "You two aren't fighting are you?"

Gray and Natsu- "Hahaha no ma'am, were just chatting about stuff hahaha hahaha...."

Erza- "Good I'm glad you weren't fighting since it's only the morning after all."

She turns away and sits down next to Lucy, who is sitting eating her breakfast while reading a book that says "How to train your dragon. Haha, very funny Luce. Oh, you're probably thinking "whoa Natsu can read? Yes, yes, I can read. I happened to be very smart, as opposed to what you all think, but we can get into that another time. Right now I want to eat my waffles. Mira comes out of the kitchen with a plate of piping hot waffles and a side of delicious fruit.

Mira- "Here you are Natsu, Waffles with a side of fruit. And of course fiery maple syrup."

Natsu- "Itadakimasu!" I clap my hands and do a quick prayer. Then I dig in. Now you're probably thinking "Wow Natsu you're such a nerd. No, well yes, I am, but I'm Japanese this is how we give thanks for the food.

Gray- "Nerd"

Natsu with my mouth full of waffle, "Shut up."

Gray-"How do you like your waffles mister 'I eat like a pig'."

Natsu- "ver dewicious" I say with my mouth filled with food.

Gray- "Chew your food."

Natsu- "Shut up you're not my dad."

Gray- "Not yet."

He said that quietly hoping I wouldn't hear, but of course I did I'm a dragon slayer. I wonder what he meant by that. I gobble up my waffles and move on to my fruits. Haha, she really packed my bowl full. There's strawberries, grapes, kiwi, cantaloupe, honeydew, and apple slices. I eat the strawberries first then the grapes. After that, I start eating the kiwi, but my neck starts feeling really itchy. I scratch it, but the itch doesn't go away. Suddenly I'm having a hard time breathing. I can feel my heart racing, and I'm dizzy. I'm going into anaphylactic shock. My body seizes, and I fall to the ground. I'll probably start having a seizure. Shit, this isn't good. I can't call out, because I'm gasping for air. I think I hear screaming in the background. I can't see, I'm blacking out.

-Le Time skip brought to by magical potatoes-.

When I wake up, I'm in the guild's infirmary. I feel better now. My head's spinning, though. My breathing has regulated and I can see clearly. Everyone is standing around waiting anxiously to see if I'm okay. I sit and start to feel dizzy again. Someone's arm grabs a hold of my back and helps me sit up. I glance over, it's Porlyusica. She must have hurried over to make sure I don't have brain damage from the seizure.

Natsu- "He-hey guys."

Erza- "Hey guys really is that all you have to say?!"

She's yelling at me. Thanks, Erza, that's exactly what I need right now. I can hear sobbing in the background. It's probably Mira. She gets really nervous when she thinks she did something wrong.

Natsu- "He-he sorry about that, must have gotten sick all of a sudden."

Porlyusica gives me a death glare.

Porlyusica- "Natsu be serious, that reaction was the worst yet. It's only going to get worse. You have to be careful."

Natsu- "How the hell was I supposed to know I'm allergic to kiwi!"

Mira- "Oh god, it was my fault."

Mira's even sobbing more now.

Natsu- "No Mira it's not your fault. I Just said I had no idea. If I did, I wouldn't eat it. Besides, there's no way to know what I'm allergic to without causing severe reactions, like this one."

Mira- "I'm so sorry Natsu."

She tries to speak through sobs, haha gross. I shouldn't laugh, oh well.

Lucy- "Mira it's okay he's awake now."

Natsu- "Oh hey Lucy! By the way, there's no need to try and train me."

Lucy- "What?"

Natsu- "Your book, How to Train a Dragon."

Lucy- "Oh haha Asuka wanted me to read that to her, so I was reading it first to get a head start on how to read it to her."

Natsu- "Uh-ha...Anyways Porlyusica how long did the seizure last?"

Porlyusica- "Makarov said about 3 and a half minutes."

Natsu- "Damn, haven't had one that long in a while."

Gray- "Do you mind telling us WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!"

Natsu-"Nah, too complicated."

Master- "Natsu, we need you to tell us so something like that doesn't happen again."

Natsu- "Fine, so I ate a kiwi and had a severe allergic reaction and had a seizure."

Lucy- "Is that all."

Natsu- "I think I had a panic attack as well, but otherwise ya that's all."

Gajeel the metalhead- "Salamander I'm going to kill you, I actually worried about you and it was because of a KIWI?!"

Natsu- "Awww you care about me?"

Gajeel- "Hell no."

Natsu- "Yes you do. And you should have been worried. A seizure lasting more than 5 minutes can cause permanent brain damage."

Gray- "We couldn't damage your brain anymore even if we tried."

Erza- "Gray!"

Gray- "Sorry, *snicker*"

Porlyusica- "Natsu, we were discussing the possibility of getting you a nurse or service dog."

Natsu- "Aw Hell No. I'm not dealing with some stranger and happy doesn't like dogs."

Erza- "It doesn't have to be a stranger, it could be someone from the guild."

Natsu- "That doesn't really make it any better. And besides what would be the point?"

The Porlyusica- "The point is, you would have someone with you constantly to help you with your medical problems."

Natsu- "I've got Happy, speaking of which where is he?"

Lucy- "He's out with Carla and Wendy on a mission, which also explains why Wendy isn't here.

Natsu- "Oh ya right I forgot about the mission."

Erza- "They'll be back soon."

Porylusica- "When I said, nurse, I meant someone other than Happy."

Natsu- Why, and I can take care of myself."

Porylusica- "No you can't, your seizures and becoming more frequent and your anxiety will make it even harder to cope. You need someone who can take care of you, someone you are comfortable with and can help you if something happens."

Gray-" So wait, has he been having seizures for a while now?"

Porylusica- "As far as I know he's been having them all his life."

Master- "I had no idea, Natsu you brat why didn't you tell us. And don't say because it wasn't important because clearly, it is."

Natsu- "I didn't want you to think less of me."

I bring my legs close to my chest. I feel awful about not telling them, but it would have made things so much worse.

Erza- "Oh Natsu we would never look down on you because of your seizures."

Natsu- "Maybe not the seizures but everything else."

Lucy- "Like what, I can't think of anything that would make us look down on you.

Natsu- "How about my severe anxiety, Asperger's, my severe case of pararibulitis, my body, BPD, and so on."

Erza- "It doesn't matter what kind of weird diseases or mental disabilities we still love you."

I stare at her. I hate the word disability. I don't have a disability. I'm just incapable of certain human functions to an extent.

Gray- "You have Asperger's?"

Natsu- "See?!"

I point to Gray disapprovingly.

Gray- "I'm not looking down on you I was just curious since Asperger's doesn't fit your personality."

Natsu- "I have a personality disorder, we haven't figured out what yet though. It affects my personality to a point where you never see the real me, and you probably won't ever aside from what you're seeing now."

Erza- "Why would you keep this hidden, we could have helped you."

Natsu- "BECAUSE I DON"T NEED HELP!"

Mira- "Natsu."

Natsu- "What!!?"

Mira-" It's okay you don't have to tell us about."

Erza- "But Mira."

Mira- "Obviously it makes him uncomfortable."

Lucy- "She's right he'll tell us about it if he wants."

Natsu- "There's nothing to say. There is nothing wrong with me and I don't need help."

Porlyusica- "Alright that's enough, Natsu I understand your feelings but sooner or later you're going to need help. I propose Lucy takes care of him. You two are close, no?"

Lucy starts to blush, I can't see why, though.

Natsu- "No, I'm not leaving my home to get help from someone who doesn't understand. Sorry, luce."

Lucy- "No you're right I don't understand, so why don't you help me."

Natsu- "Tsk, I've had enough of this."

I get up to leave, but...

Master- "SIT YOUR ASS DOWN NOW."

Natsu- "A-aye sir"

I sit back down and wait for what seemed like an eternity.

Master- "Gray you'll stay with him until he can get back on is feet, no buts AT ALL."

Gray and Natsu-. "but"

Master- "NO buts, Gray will live with you so you can have someone to make sure you're ok. Even if you don't need him as a nurse, you'll have your best friend there to keep you company."

Natsu- "Master I don't think this is a good idea."

Master- "Of course it is, this way you'll finally start getting along."

Natsu- "THAT'S WHAT THIS IS ABOUT, SERIOUSLY?!

Master- "Yes, maybe now you'll stop fighting and my bill won't be so high."

Gray- "Are you really that opposed to me living with you, I mean not I really want to either but come on it could be fun."

Erza- "See you're getting along already."

Natsu- "Fine I guess. Now all of you go away, except you, Gray."

Erza- "Natsu..."

Natsu- "Yes, Mrs. Future Strauss."

Erza starts blushing. Mira had already left with the others. Gray and I are both snickering.

Erza- "Shut up I don't like her like that."

Natsu and Gray- "Yea you do."

Erza walks out blushing. I rub my head and lay back down.

Natsu- "Talk to Porylusica while I sleep.

Gray (Natsu's future hubby)- "About what?"

Natsu- "My medical issues *yawn*,"

I go to sleep and interlock my feet with Gray's leg. The only reason I don't want to live with him is I like him a lot.

-Le time skip a few months in the future-

Gray and I have been living together for three months, it's actually not that bad. He doesn't know I like him, but I think Juvia does. She keeps eyeing my and whispering love rival while she tries to take Gray whenever I'm nearby. Oh well. Things have been going well, he doesn't seem to mind living with me. Which is great since I was worried that it might all go to hell. Happy and Peeta don't mind either. Peeta is my rabbit, you'll learn about him soon. I talked to Mira, she's okay now but very cautious about I eat. Oh well, what can you do?


	4. Natsu Is Gay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy decides to ask Natsu out, but things don't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n Hey guys welcome back to the fourth installment of this series. I am a very big advocate of the LGBTQ+ community, actually, I'm apart of it, being non-binary and all. I ship Gratsu, not Nalu. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.

L- I wake up the the sun shining in my face. I check the covers for a certain pink haired boy. Thankfully he'd not there. He hasn't slept over since Gray moved in with him to help him with his medical issues. It's actually quite lonely now, but I don't mind Erza comes over all the time, and I'm rarely home. I'm always at the guild. It's very lively and full of people. I get out of bed at look out the window for a minute before going to get ready. I walk over to my closet and pull out my white and blue shirt and matching skirt. I lay them aside, and slowly take of my pajamas. I through the pink ball of fabric into the hamper before grabbing my outfit and walking over to the bathroom. I lay my clothes over the cabinet in my bathroom and turn on the shower. I hop in, the water's really warm. "Hmm" I say to myself. The water feels so nice, like Natsu when he's nearby. He's like a personal heater. After I take a shower I dry off, and brush my teeth. I comb my hair and put it in pig tails. I want to look really nice today, since today is the day I confess. You're probably thinking "confess, confess what to whom?" Well Natsu, duh. I've had a crush on him since last year. We hang out all the time, which is nice, but I want to be more than friends. I want to be his special someone. I put my clothes on and walk out the door. I don't walk down the stone slabs I usually do out by the river. I can't risk falling in. I head towards the guild. When I get there, sure enough Natsu is at the bar right where I expected him to be. A few months ago he had an allergic reaction right then and there. He almost died, and I was terrified if he would be okay. But he's fine now. Although he is living with Gray, well Gray is living with him. They were going to have him stay with me, but he didn't seem to want to stay with anyone. The master forced him to let Gray stay with him. Oh those boys, I'm sure they'll be fine though. I walk over to Natsu and sit down on one of the small black bar stools. 

Lucy-"Hey Natsu, how are you?" How are you really Lucy, you can do better.

Natsu-"Fine thanks for asking."

Lucy-"So um I wanted to talk to you about something." Whoo here we go, god I'm so nervous, what if he rejects me.

Natsu-"Sure, what's up."

Lucy-"Actually can we talk privately it's important.

Natsu-"Yeah okay."

We get up from our seats and walk out of the guild

N- Lucy comes over and sits beside me. She seems really nervous, I wonder why. Maybe some one said something and she needs me to beat them up or whatever. 

Lucy-"Hey Natsu, how are you?" She asks me how I am all the time, so why does this time feel different. Now I'm worried.

Natsu-"Fine thanks for asking."

Lucy-"So um I wanted to talk to you about something." Well now I'm really starting to get nervous.

Natsu-"Sure, what's up."

Lucy-"Actually can we talk privately it's important.

Natsu-"Yeah okay." Ohh boy.

We get up from our seats and walk out of the guild. What could she want, maybe I did something, no maybe Cana did something. She does that a lot, weird shit I mean. She's always changing my contact numbers. One time she changed Gray's name to "Super Sexy OhmahGawd I want you in my pants Fullbuster. I mean the name's not wrong but still it was really weird. He's so hot.

L-Wow he's so hot in the sunlight, shoot I'm starring.

Natsu-"So what did you want to talk about?"

Lucy-"Oh, right ya sorry. I have been thinking recently..

Natsu-"Oh dear, you shouldn't do that I did that once Gray nearly killed me."

God he's so silly, I love his smile and his face, and his personality, and his- his everything.

Lucy-"So I've been thinking recently that maybe we co-could be mo-more than friends."

Natsu-"Like best friends?"

The bad thing about having a crush on him is that he's really oblivious.

Lucy-"No I mean like romantic."

Natsu-"Ohh like boy friend and girlfriend."

Lucy-"Yeah, I've been crushing on you for a while, and today I decided to ask you if you'd go out with me. I-I mean you don't have to answer right now. But maybe soon.

He's just looking at me, oh god what have I done. I can feel my face getting really hot and I'm trying to avoid eye contact.

Lucy-"You're always so kind to me, I couldn't help falling in love with you. And it's not just because you're kind, it's because you're sweet and funny. You're strong and you'd do anything for us, your guild mates that is. I love that stupid smile and everything about you. So will you go out with me."

N-D-did she just ask me out, oh crap what do I do. I love her and all but only because she's like my best female friend in all of the world. What do I do what do I do. If I say no, then she might hate me, but if I say yes my dreams of being with Gray are over. I don't like women like this, I can't say yes and I'll just have to live with consequences. 

Natsu-"Lucy I-I um I like you a lot and all, but you're my best friend. I don't see you like that, I'm sorry. I don't see any woman like that. 'Cause I'm-I'm gay. 

Lucy-"What?"

Natsu-"I-I-I like boys not girls. I'm really sorry Luce, but I can't. I can't date someone I have no interest in dating.

Shit what do I do, she looks like she's gonna cry. 

Lucy-"N-no I'm sorry I should have, I'm sorry I have to go."

She runs off towards the forest, I can hear her crying. Gray walks up behind me.

Gray-"The hell'd you do?"

Natsu-"Sh-she asked me out and I rejected her. I stare at the ground I feel so guilty. I think I'm gonna have a panic attack. My breathing gets heavy and I feel nauseated. 

Natsu-"Gray *heavy breathing*"

I feel so guilty, I made her cry, she's gonna hate me. I feel dreadful, stupid stupid stupid. I'm awful aren't I. I start to lose conscience, andI fall back into Gray's arms. I can hear him trying to coax me to wake up.

L- Natsu-"Lucy I-I um I like you a lot and all, but you're my best friend. I don't see you like that, I'm sorry. I don't see any woman like that. 'Cause I'm-I'm gay.

Lucy-"What?" No, no, this can't be happening. He can't be gay, Dammit Natsu why are you so difficult. You like me right, you've got too. 

Natsu-"I-I-I like boys not girls. I'm really sorry Luce, but I can't. I can't date someone I have no interest in dating." Oh god what have I done, everything'd gonna be so weird. I only like him how could I learn to love if he's gay. I've gotta get away.

Lucy-"N-no I'm sorry I should have, I'm sorry I have to go."

I start to cry. I don't know where to go, obviously not to the guild. I run off to the forest not thinking twice. How could he, how could he reject me. I'm the Lucy Heartfilla, he even calls me Luce. I though that meant he like me too. Oh, he probably likes Gray, that' why he didn't want to stay with him since it'd be weird. I sit down by a tree and cry. After a while a hear foot steps coming my way. If it's Natsu I don't know how could face him.

???-"Lucy, is that you are you okay? Lucy I can hear you crying I know it's you."

It's Cana, she was probably out drinking by the pool when she heard me run by.

Cana-"Come on Luce, please answer me where are you."

Luce, she called me Luce. I star to cry even more. 

Cana-"There you are."

I can hear here getting closer, I want to move away so she doesn't see me, but I'm too stiff from sitting on the hard ground to get up. She peeps her head around the tree.

Cana-"Hey there sadsack, what's up. And WHO MADE OUR LUCY CRY. I swear I'll kill them.

Lucy-"Nothing, no one made me cry I'm just sad."

Cana-"You've always been really bad at lying.

Lucy-"Ha I'm not *sniffle* crying."

Cana-"Lets from what I say you waked out of the guild and ran away crying. So who was it, Erza, Gajeel, Laxus, Natsu I bet it was Natsu. That mother fuc..."

I cut her off before she can finish.

Lucy-"Yeah it was him. He's gay Cana, he's gay.

Cana-"Yeah I kinda already knew that."

Lucy-"Why didn't you tell me, it would have made things so much easier.

Cana-"Make what easier?"

Lucy-"I asked him out and he rejected me."

Cana-"Oh."

She sounded sad yet also surprised at the same time.

Cana-"Sorry to hear that, but you know when it comes to Natsu he has a really hard time connecting with people, but when he does that relationship is really special. You should be happy that you get to be his friend. He doesn't make a lot of those. He tends to make more enemies than friends. Even some of the guild mates are only his guild mates. He doesn't really call them his friends, but he'd still protect them. He see's us all as family, and that is the most precious of all friendships. You should let go that he rejected you move on to someone who can appreciate your worth and love you dearly. Natsu can't provide you with that, I don't think he could provide anyone that. Not anymore. After Lisanna "died" he became so distant from people that I think he's still trying to climb out of the hole he dug himself into trying to escape. His mind is so different from ours that he can't really grasp love, but he tries really hard to find love in someone, he told me that."

Lucy-"Really?" I say through half sobs.

Cana-" He'll still see you as Lucy, his best friend. But he could never find it in his heart to be more than that. I doubt he ever will, so don't feel down, there are plenty of fish in the sea."

Lucy-"Thank you Cana, you made things feel a lot easier."

Cana-"No problem, I'll always be here for you, Luce."

N-"Gahh, what happened?"

I wake up with a head ache, all I remember is... Oh God Lucy asked me out didn't she. 

Gray-"You had a panic attack and fainted, god you're so stupid. I can't believe you turned down Lucy. That was like the only time you'll get asked out."

Natsu-"Hey, not true." 

Gray-"Oh ya?"

Natsu-"Ya!"

Gray-"Prove it, I bet you can't get someone to ask you out. And If you do I have to do one thing for you."

Natsu-"Anything?"

Gray-"Anything."

Natsu-"Challenge accepted."

-Le time skip: 1 week later_

Asuka-"Hey uncle Natsu?"

Natsu-"Yeah?"

Asuka-"Will you go out with me?"

Everyone around me started to stare. 

Natsu-"Ohhh Grayyyyy!!"

Gray-"Dammit"

Natsu-"Hehe the bet is over I win!!"

Asuka-"So will you go out with me..... to play in the sandbox."

Everyone started laughing including me.

Natsu-"Yes sweet-heart I'll go play with you in the sand."

Asuka-"Yay!"

Gray-"Dammit the bet's already off, what was the punishment again? Oh God."

I look back at him with a devilish smile. I know exactly what he'll do.


	5. Family Dynamics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A preview of how Natsu sees his guildmates.

Mira- Mira is like my mom or parental figure. She's really sweet and she cares about me a lot.

Erza-Also my mom, she's the scary one but I love her.

Laxus- My big brother, he's also a bit scary but he cares for me. He lets me sleep in his coat at the guild.

Gajeel-Also like my big brother, he's mean though. He helps me on missions sometimes, and we bond over music.

GRAY- Gray is like if you were to take the sexiest man alive(Gray) and multiply that by 10 that is how I feel about him. He's mine and no one else's, but I don't think he's gay, oh well I still love him. Stay away JUVIA.

Cana-Big sis, we fight sometimes. But we prank people a lot it's really fun.

Lisanna-Mmmmm, I guess like my aunt since Mira's my mo. I only really see her as a Really good friend though.

Elfman-Mmmmm, that's how I feel. He's too manly, but he's family

Master- My gramps, he yells to much though.

Lucy- Best friend, although after she asked me out things will be weird I think.

Levy- Good friend, she's really smart. We talk about smart people stuff a lot.

Happy- Happy is like my son and my brother, I can't decide. I love him very much.

Wendy- Little sis, She's awesome. She helps with my wounds and she's super cute

Zeref- Actual brother, he's cool too. He's very mature, but also a dingus. He's a ghost now since I had to kill him and all. He comes by a lot, but he lives with Mavis.

Asuka-I'm her Godfather, so I love her very much.

Bisca and Alzack-Good friends, they entrust me to babysit Asuka a lot because I'm really good with kids. Which doesn't sound like me, but you know.

Freed-Freed's my bro, we hang out all the time. I'm constantly trying to get him to ask out Laxus. Gay bros stick together.

Rogue and Sting- Really good friends, we play video games together and skype a lot. ROGUE GOD DAMMIT ASK HIM OUT.

Porlyusica- She helps with my medical issues and she's really nice to me. Probably because the last time she yelled at me I almost started crying.

Everyone else not mentioned I usually ignore or don't hang out with.

 

 

 


	6. First Day of Living together

Natsu's POV: Porylusica said that someone should be living with me other than Happy, but did it have to be him. Don't get me wrong Gray is awesome, amazing even, but that's what's wrong. I kinda maybe have a crush on him. OK I do have a big crush on him. This is gonna be so weird, living with my rival/ best friend/ crush. It was a few days ago that it became official that Gray would live with me, we're only now starting to live together because Gray needed to let his Landlady know he was moving out and get his stuff all together. Although I doubt that he'll have too much. Especially with clothes, he strips so much that his wardrobe must be empty. If he even has one. Gray has never been to my house before, but today he'll get to. I get up and get ready. I throw on my usual, a black vest and white baggy pants. And of course my white scarf. I run down stairs and grab breakfast before heading out the door to meet Gray at the guild. When I finally get there he's outside staring at his Lacrima phone. I shout at him to get his attention.

N-"Yo Iceberg what's up."

G-"Iceberg, really?"

N-"Ya I came up with it just now."

G-"Fine then you can be Volcanic AshHole."

I stare at him annoyed.

G-"What it fits you perfectly."

He chuckles a little.

N-"I hate you sometimes."

G-"Liar."

N-"Am not."

G-"Are too."

N-'Am not."

G-"Are too."

N-"Grrrrr."

G-"Awww you're so cute when you're mad."

N-"GRRRRRRRRRR."

G-"Yikes, feisty."

N-"Well are we gonna get going, it's a bit of a walk from here to my house."

G-"Ya I guess."

He grabs his trunk, it's covered in nerdy band stickers and it's brown.

N-"Nice case nerd."

G-"Oh shut up Mr.I only listen to Classical music."

N-"That's not true I listen to other things."

G-"Like what?"

N-"Vocaloid and utaites."

G-"Boi."

N-"What some of the songs are awesome."

G-"Well I guess I can't deny that."

N-"Some times I listen to P!ATD or MCR."

G-"Ok well at least that shit's good."

N-"Hey!"

G-"Haha, I'm just joking."

We walk to my house, it not too far but it's far enough away that it takes more than 30 minutes to walk there. We talk about weird stuff and whatever else us dummies talk about. When we get there Gray puts his stuff on the porch.

G-"Huh."

N-"What?"

G-"It's nicer than I thought."

N-"The hell's that supposed to mean."

G-"After what Mira told me, I was a little skeptical."

N-"What did Mira say, wait a minute SHE'S NEVER EVEN BEEN TO MY HOUSE?!"

G"HAHA, she said there was a pile of garbage on the floor."

N-"Ahh yes well you see, I use a spell to make it look like there is so that no one would come over."

G-"You're weird."

N-"I know, it's one of my better sides. Well I guess come on in." I open the door to let him in.

G-"I don't think I've ever seen such a clean house."

N-"I don't like it when it's dirty, it makes me anxious."

G-"Untidiness makes you anxious?"

N-"Yes, very much so."

G-"Then how the hell do you even begin to think about entering the guild?"

N-"Haha, well at the guild I just have to suppress everything I can. Besides I've just learned to live with it. It's more about being in control, in the guild there is no control. I don't have to worry about if the cabinets are uneven or the rug is dirty. I'm too busy picking fights with you to worry about that."

G-"Well I guess that makes since."

N-"Of course it does, I make total since."

G-"I have to disagree." 

N-"Grrr."

G-"Is that your best response, to growl?"

N-"No, I purr sometimes, but only if I'm happy and that's rarely."

G-"Tsk, you seem more like Natsu at the guild than you do alone."

N-"Well at the guild if I let my guard down everyone would know things that they don't need to." Gray looks around the room.

G-"OCD much."

N-"Is that a problem?"

G-"N-no of course not. Do you have OCD?"

N-"Ya Porlyusica diagnosed me a few years back. It's not to a point where I can't function though."

G-"Well that's good I guess. Is the whole house like this?"

N-"Mostly ya, but my room gets pretty messy, although I guess that's because of multiple reasons."

G-"Oh ok."

N-I decide to give a tour since Gray will be living here now. "So that's the kitchen." My kitchen is smallish, with a fridge close to the door and light brown cabinets and light-gray marble stone table tops. Large counter space closest to the fridge for cooking, and an oven on the left side of the sink. The floor is wood, and it leads to the living room. The staircase is adjacent to the farthest wall of the kitchen. There is a small brown table in the middle of the room for eating. Next to the kitchen is the living room.

N-"That's the living room." I point to the area where my TV, strangely large couch, and bookcase are.

G-"That's a big ass couch."

N-"I have a big ass butt."

G-"I agree, I've felt it."

N-"GRAY YOU PERVERT!"

G-*snicker* "Yep. But actually why the hell is your couch so big?"

N-"It's easier to have a large couch, since I have Tourettes. HEY!" 

If you were wondering what that was it was Tourettes. Tourettes is a chemical imbalancde of the brain where my body makes noises, or makes movement even when I don't want it to. They are basically subconsious movements or verbal sounds that I can't control. Author's N: I might not write this in all the time, but if you want look Tourettes up on youtube and just imagine Natsu doing that. 

G-"Oh for your attacks, I hadn't thought about that." 

N-"HEY!" I tick and hit my chest repeatedly. We continue throughout the house. We walk over to a small room next to the living room. It's right beside the stairs.

N-"This is my Art Room." I point to a small room filled with paintings, and old drawings.

G-"Wow, these are beautiful." 

He picks up a canvas with a painting of a woman staring off into space while crying. Her eyes focused on whatever she sees in the background. I made it when I was really despressed.

N-"Thanks, that means a lot."

G-"I mean Wow, these are really amazing, just very morbid. Yikes, is this what goes on in your mind."

N-"Most of the time, .......yeah." He picks up one I had just finished. "I just made that one."

G-"It's gorgeous. But why is she so sad."

N-"They're all sad. I never painting anything happy." I was a painting of a young girl with short purple hair holding her neck. She is wearing a choker and her eyes are bleeding. I have no idea why Gray of all people would find it beautiful. Maybe because, even if I don't like to admit it, he understands my pain to an extent.

G-"How come?"

N-"It's hard to paint an emotion you haven't felt in years."

G-"Oh Natsu. We should talk sometime."

N-"We are talking."

G-"No, I mean about how you feel."

N-"Don't wanna."

G-"Ok, but you know I'm here for you. Like I said, even though we fight I worry about you a lot. We all do, especially Mira. She basically bursts into tears anytime you get hurt, or are really depressed."

N-"That's because for a long time I was her only comfort, then again things were happening for me a lot back then. when Lisanna "died" Elf got really depressed really quickly, and Mira couldn't stop crying. I had to help. Lisanna's death didn't hit me till about a month later when my BPD developed. Lisanna's death was probably why it came on so rapidly."

G-"Well aren't you a little ball of sunshine."

N-"Oh speaking of sunshine*verbal tick*."

G-"Your ticks are sunshine."

N-"What?"

G-"Well sometimes anyways. They're really funny sometimes."

N-"Mmmm thanks?"

G-*laughs*

N-"PEETA where'd ya go bud. PEETA!"

My small white rabbit hops into the living room to meat us.

G-"AWwwwww it's a bun~ny"

N-"What the fuck Gray?"

G-"What?"

N-"I've never heard you go AWWWWW like that. It's weird."

G-"Well sorry, it's just that bunny is soooo cute."

N*snicker*

G-"Hey don't laugh."

N-"I'm sorry, but it's funny. Anyways this is Peeta, he is my bunny."

G-"Wait when did you get a bunny?"

N-"A few months ago. I found him in the forest, he was stuck in a hunter's trap. I was able to set him free, but he was really malnourished, and his leg was really badly infected. I took him to Porlyusica, and she looked over him. Unfortunately his leg was too infected to heal properly, so we had to amputate. After that I got Gajeel to help me make a prosthetic."

G-"Poor baby, wait a prosthetic leg for a bunny?"

N-"Well ya, I'm not gonna let him hop on three legs."

G-"Ya I guess not."

N-"Do you like rabbits?"

G-"Ya, I used to have one when I was little. When I was living with my parents there was this old man that raised rabbits, and he had this really small one that he wasn't going to raise. So he gave him to me."

N-"Why wouldn't he raise it?"

G-"It was the runt of the litter I guess, and he wasn't in very good health. But I had always wanted a rabbit, and he didn't want to kill it. We named it Hopscotch."

N-*snicker*"Hopscotch. That's like the best name ever."

G-"Right!? My mom thought it was dumb, she wanted to name it John or something. Her naming skills weren't very good."

N-"Ya she named you Gray."

G-"Hey, my name is great thank you. And for your information my dad named me."

N-*snicker*"Ya ya what ever you say Ice Queen."

G-"Mmmm."

N-*snicker*

G-"You're an ass *laughs*"

N-"Yep, be prepared to live with it."

G-"I don't think I could ever be prepared to live with you."

N-"The hell's that supposed to mean."

G-"You are very..umm..excitable?"

N-"Oh haha yeah. That's the aspergers."

G-"Does it make you excitable?"

N-"Well sort of. Umm I guess a lot of people don't really understand how aspegers works. I don't understand it to it's fullest either, but I've learned to cope. I assume that when you say excitable you are referring to the fact that I talk constantly. "

G-"Yeah that and how you're always talking about whatever show or weird game you've found."

N-"Yeah, aspies like me tend to have very obsessive tendencies when it comes to something we like. I'm a bit different because it isn't limited to one thing. My personality disorder thing tends to override that. Like one day I might be obsessed with Doctor Who and then the next I can't stand to watch it, because of all the fantasy."

G-"I don't think Doctor Who applies to this situation, you are obsessed with that show no matter what."

N-"Haha, I was just using and example. So be prepared if I do something...odd. Sometimes I can't stand to wear clothes..ugh that's something you should know. Or maybe I won't look you in the eye when you speak to me. I know that annoys you, when people don't look at you when you talk."

G-"You walk around naked? *snicker* What the heck dude, have I rubbed off on you."

N-"Hahaha no. People with aspergers tend to be very sensitive to things like light, sound, fabric, etc. It's like a sensory overdrive, especially clothing for me. That's why I wear such baggy clothes. They don't touch me as much, as regular clothes."

G-"Well then I guess it won't be as weird with we both randomly walk around naked."

N-"Please don't, I have a six year old around here, who doesn't need to see you naked."

G-"Who?"

N-"Uhhh Happy duh?!"

G-"He's six?"

N-"Yeah."

G-"God I feel old now."

N-"Haha, right?"

G-"I think he's seen people naked plenty of times."

N-"That's not the point."

G-"I know someone he'd really like to see naked."

N-"WHO?"

G-"Carla."

N-"I'm gonna have to talk to him later."

G-"What are you his dad?"

N-"....basically."

G-"Oh ya you are aren't you. Holy shit dude, you have a son!"

N-"Ya and?"

G-"I've just never imagined you having a kid, adopted or not."

N-"Well I think if I were to have a kid it would mostly be adopted. I can't very well have a baby, I am biologically male."

G-"Biologically, what's that supposed to mean?"

N-"Something that concerns biology or living organisms."

G-"No I know that, I meant why did you use the term biologically?"

N-"Because I'm biologically male."

G-"Well obviously, it's just that most people wouldn't say biologically male, they would just say male."

N-"Oh. OH. Wait what....."

G-"Natsu people don't normally say 'I'm biologically male, or female."

N-"I'm both."

G-"Huh?"

N-"I'm gender fluid actually."

G-"Since when?"

N-"Umm, a few years ago I figured it out like with a name and everything, but I guess I kind of always knew that I liked to be both. Well I guess I shouldn't say both. What I mean is that some days I am male, and others I am female, not biologically obviously. And some days I'm neither."

G-"Huh, I never would have guessed. Should I fix my pronouns?"

N-"Haha, no I don't mind too much. I usually just use male pronouns anyways, since it's easier. Especially around people. I have a really hard time around people, so saying things that put me on the spot are really frightening." 

G-"Again how the hell do you even think about going to the guild?"

N-"It makes me feel better."

G-"?"

N-"I feel more at home with people I know for a fact I can trust. It's not easy, but I lived with everyone for so long that even though I can't do social interactions, I know I can be around you guys. At least to an extant. Saying personal things is still rather difficult, but I'm getting better. Levy is trying to teach me how to interact a little more, especially when it comes to gestures and expressions."

G-"Are you bad with those?"

N-"Ya, I can't really tell without listening to the heart beat how people feel when I say something. "

G-"The heartbeat?"

N-"Ya, I can hear people's hearts if I listen in. It helps to decipher how people react to things I do or say. Like when you are annoyed at me your heart rate increases slightly, but sometimes it doesn't react at all. That's how I know I didn't offend you on accident. I do like playing with you though. It's fun, but it ends up going to far. Like with droopy eyes, I know you don't like it, but it's not an insult."

G-"How is it not?"

N-"I didn't mean it to, I thought it was a complement, cus' even though your eyes look sad they are so full of life. The opposite of mine."

G-"I think your eyes are pretty."

N-"That's gay."

G-"You're gay."

N-"Oh yeah."

G-"You are so distracted."

N-"Sorry, It's been a weird day."

G-"Yeah I guess so, I mean I'm going to be living with you of all people."

N-?

G-"I mean I never would have thought I'd be living with you, or anyone really. That's kind of why I had an apartment. Although not paying rent is gonna be nice."

N-"Ya you get to spend money on dumb shit."

G-"That sounds like something you'd do."

N-"Haha, yeah Lisanna yells at me sometimes for buying dumb shit."

G-"I'm not surprised, she yells at you a lot."

N-"She's just worried about me."

G-"We all are."

N-"I am too."

G-"You're worried about yourself?"

N-"I-I've........done some really stupid things because I didn't have someone to tell me it would be alright. I mean I had Porlyusica, but that's only one person."

G-"You have Happy, me, Porlyusica, Hell you have the whole guild behind you ready to do anything for you, because you're family."

N-"Yeah I know. Hey Gray?"

G-"Yeah?"

N-"Thank you for being here."

G-"Of course, anything for you Natsu, really Natsu."

N-'God I love him' "Yeah thanks, anyways your room is up stairs."

G-"Sweet I get a room too."

N-"Uh Yeah, you're not sleeping on the couch. Besides we live together now, and I expect it's going to be for awhile."

G-"Yeah, but I glad I get to help you."

N-"Me too.

We go upstairs. There are three rooms, one for me, Gray, and one for Happy and Petta. I open the door to Gray's room.

N-"This is your room, I know it's not much, but I'm sure you can fix that."

G-"Cool, it's bigger than the one I had in my apartment."

N-"Really, your apartment must have been small."

G-"Well yeah, it was for one person."

N-"True true."

We walk inside and Gray sets his stuff on the bed.

N-"Before you unpack, the bathroom is behind that door."

G-"Oh cool."

N-"And my room is through there." I point to my bedroom."

G-"Why is there a whole in the door?"

N-"Umm....reasons."

G-Natsu..?"

N-"I got high and hit my head on the door really hard."

G-"You got high?"

N-"Not on drugs."

G-"Then on what?"

N-"..."

G-"Natsu"

N-"..."

G-"Natsu Dragneel you better not being to drugs."

N-"Does sugar count?"

G-"....-_- no.....?"

N-"Then this conversation is over."

G-"You got a sugar high, so you banged your head on the door?"

N-"....no, .....maybe, yes."

G-"Oh Lord."

N-"Hehe."

G-"You are actually a child."

N-"Pfft what no, I'm an adult."

G-"Right right, so that's why you scribble in crayon on the guild wall."

N-"They are not scribbles."

G-"Yes they are."

N-"No they are artistic expressions on my feelings."

G-"They are just scribbles of an angsty teenage boy who got a hold of a red crayon."

N-"Yeah, but still."

G-"You are a sad sad little man."

N-"Yes, yes I am."

G-"You shouldn't agree to that. Do you wanna talk."

N-"Maybe later, right now I want pancakes."

G-"Then lets go to the guild."

N-"Don't you need to unpack?"

G-"I can do that anytime."

N-"Alright then lets go."

We walk back to the guild. When we open the doors, everyone seems a little shocked to see us walking together and not fighting. We walk over to the bar.

M-"Hello boys, what would you like."

N+G-"Pancakes!"

M-"Haha, alrighty then pancakes it is."

She makes us our pancakes and brings then back to us when she's done.

N-"Arigato."

G-"Thanks Mira."

M-"No problem."

N-"Vere dewishus."(There delicious)

G-"Chew with your mouth closed Flame-Brain."

M-"I guess the fighting's not quite over yet Master."

MM-"Oh don't worry it's only the first day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n-Hey guys I'm back with another chapter. I've decided to make this book, more of a collection of drabbles that follow the same timeline. I hope you like this chapter.


	7. The peeps

***IQ SCALE**

Over 140 - Genius or near genius

120 - 140 - Very superior intelligence

110 - 119 - Superior intelligence

90 - 109 - Normal or average intelligence

80 - 89 - Below average

70 - 79 -way below average

Under 70 -physically inept

**Natsu Dragneel-**

Age-19-20

Gender-Gender Fluid 

Sexual Orientation-Gay-(He has a preference for men, so he uses the term gay. Since most of the time, he is male)

Hobby-Ballet and Ballroom Dance

Likes-Food, Fire, GRAY, Dresses, music, painting

Dislikes-The word "disability", vehicles of transportation(things that would move him, NOT things he would move himself like Ice-skates.

Medical History-Depression, BPD, OCD, Tourettes, anti-social disorders, severe anxiety, severe allergic reactions to kiwis and tree nuts, panic attacks, Pararibillulitis, and Aspergers

Nationality-Japanese

kink-being spanked

IQ-186

**Gray Fullbuster**

Age-21

Gender-Male

Sexual Orientation-Bi-sexual

Hobby-Photography and ballroom dance

Likes-Stripping, ice, Ur, food, annoying people

Dislikes-Heat, Juvia, villans

Nationality-French-Fiore (Parents were French, but he was born in Fiore)

kink-Being called "Daddy", BDSM

IQ-108

**Lucy-**

Age-20

Gender-Female

Sexual Orientation-Straight/really confuzzled

Hobby-Writing

Likes-Natsu, to write, her keys

Dislikes-Her Dad, stupid people, meanies

Nationality-Fiore

Kink-Handcuffs?

IQ-100

**Erza-**

Age-21

Gender-Female

Sexual Orientation- Bi-sexual

Hobby-training

Likes-Strawberry Cake, ~Mira~, swords

Dislikes-People who ruin cake, meanies, Gray and Natsu fighting-Because they should be noice to each other and hug a lot

Nationality-Fiore

Kink-tying people up 

IQ-108

**Mira**

Age-23

Gender-Female

Sexual Orientation-Lesbian

Hobby-Cooking

Likes-Cooking, ~Erza~, strange potions

Dislikes-Angry Erza, meanies, Gray-when he calls her an idiot cus' he be a big ol' butt nugget

Nationality-Fiore  

Kink-Being tied up, spanks, BDSM

IQ-100

**Lisanna-**

Age-18

Gender-Female

Sexual Orientation-Straight

Hobby-Video games and reading

Likes-reading, games, food,  Natsu is pigtails, Natsu

Dislikes-math......same

 Nationality-Fiore    

Kink-no

IQ-98

**Elfman**

Age-20

Gender-Male

Sexual Orientation-Straight 

Hobby-BEING A MAN

Likes-being a man, being strong, parrots, spaghetti, kid books, Evergreen, animals

Dislikes-meanies, softies, Animal Abusers

Nationality-Fiore    

Kink-NO

IQ-95

   **Cana**

Age-21

Gender-Female

Sexual orientation-Lesbian

Hobby-Drinking

Likes-Drinking, pranks, Luce

Dislikes-Non-Alcoholic drinks, reading

Nationality-Fiore    

Kink-Chocolate

IQ-110

 **Master Makarov** /Gramps/Ojīchan(Grandpa in Japanese)

Age-88

Gender-Male

Sexual Orientation-Straight(This is weird to think about)

Hobby-Cross stitching-idk old people stuff

Likes-Fairy Tail, His children, pranking people

Dislikes-People who hurt his family, Ivan, meanies, when Mavis cries

Nationality-Fiore    

Kink-Stop it What are you doing Ani

IQ-115

**Mavis Vermillion**

Age-13/118

Gender-Female

Sexual Orientation-Bi-sexual

Hobby-Singing

Likes-singing, arts and crafts, Fairy Tail

Dislikes-Meanies, and losing

Nationality-Fiore    

Kink-WAY TO YOUNG FOR THAT

IQ-130

**Laxus Dreyar**

Age-23

Gender-Male

Sexual Orientation-Gay

Hobby-listening to music

likes-music, lightning, storms, Freed(sshhhhh Don't tell)

Dislikes-meanies, Ivan, transportation

Nationality-Fiore

Kink-IDFK

IQ-109

**Freed Justine**

 Age-21

Gender-Male 

Sexual Orientation-Laxus    **  
**

Hobby-Laxus

Likes-Laxus, reading, laxus, food

Dislikes-meanies, anyone mean to Laxus

Nationality-Fiore

Kink-doggy style(done to him)

IQ-127

**Wendy-**

Age-14

Gender-Female

Sexual Orientation-Lesbian

Hobby-learning magic

Likes-Air, food, Sheila, Carla, Cats, also CUTE AND FLUFFY

Dislikes-Meanies, Fall, pickled plumes

Nationality-Japanese

Kink-EXCUSE ME YOUNG LADY YOU BETTER NOT

IQ-105

**Juvia**

Age-21

Gender-Female

Sexual Orientation-GRAY~SAMA

Hobby-making dolls that look like Gray

Likes-Gray, Rain, ice

Dislikes-meanies, people who hurt her Gray~Sama

Nationality-Japanese

Kink-Being sat on

IQ-95

**Gajeel**

Age-21

Gender-Male

Sexual Orientation-Shrimp(straight)

Hobby-Signing, writing music, welding

likes-Guitars, Shrimpy, singing, FT

Dislikes-PL, meanies, a mopey Natsu(it freaks him out)

Nationality-Japanese

Kink-collars on mate

IQ-108

**Levy**

Age-19

Gender-Female

Sexual Orientation-straight

Hobby-reading

likes-reading, books, Gajeel, talking with Natsu(he's really interesting)

Dislikes-meanies, perverts, ?

Nationality-Fiore(Greek parents)

IQ-178

**Zeref**

Age-400+

Gender-male

Sexual Orientation-straight

Hobby-sulking

likes-Natsu, Mavis, FT, sulking

Dislikes-people

nationality-Japanese

IQ-130-140

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Gray's Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note-Sorry that was so short, but I thought a little mini chapter would be great for this. I've seen several pictures of Gray dressing up as Elsa, and I thought this would be a great opportunity to write about it.

N-"Punishment time."

G-"Natsu please, anything but this."

N-"Haha nope, the bet's over and I won. You have to do his."

G-"Oh come on man, this is really embarrassing."

N-"Oh oho Gray Fullbuster getting embarrassed, the punishment hasn't even started and I'm already loving it.

L-"Just what exactly are you gonna make him do Natsu?"

N-"You'll see. Muahaha."

G-"Ugh."

E-"I think I know what's going to happen, oh this is gonna be good."

*Natsu walks out of the room and grabs something from the closet*

N-"Ohh Gray~"

G-"NO, NO Natsu I'm not wearing that."

N-"Yes you are. Now shut up and put it on."

*Gray walks out of the room and puts on the punishment. What could it be?*

G-"This is the worst."

N-"HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA, Oh my god, This.Is.The.Best.Day.Ever."

J-"Gray~Sama what are you wearing?"

G-"Elsa's dress."

N-"Hahahahhahahahaha. This is great."

G-"NO IT'S NOT!"

E-"Gray shut your mouth and enjoy your punishment."

G-"Punishments aren't meant to be enjoyable!"

N-"Well....I mean, If you're a masochist."

G-"That's not the point."

N-"Lol"

L-"Gray you look beautiful in a dress, you should wear it more often."

H-"Aye Sir. Pupu Gray it looks like you're finally living up to our nickname, Ice princess."

G-"Why You Little!"

H-*Snicker*

E-"I think it looks great on you Gray."

G-"Shut up Erza."

N-"Gray pose, I wanna take a picture."

G-"What No, I'm not posing for you."

N-"You have to, it's in the rules of punishment."

G-"Since when?"

N-"Since right now, when I came up with them. Now pose as Elsa and let me take a picture."

G-"No."

N-"Please."

G-"No!"

N-*puppy eyes*"please~"

G-"Alright fine, but just one."

N-"YAY."

*Natsu takes a picture of Gray*

N-"Thanks, Ice Princess."

G-"That's Ice Queen to you, mister."

N-"Hahaha, alright Ice Queen~"

Long story short Natsu took the picture and set it as his background as well as Gray's contact. Gray's contact now reads My cold-hearted Ice Queen. 

Author's note-Sorry that was so short, but I thought a little mini chapter would be great for this. I've seen several pictures of Gray dressing up as Elsa, and I thought this would be a great opportunity to write about it.


End file.
